The Female Doctor Chronicles - Series 1
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: When the Doctor regenerates again, he has regenerated into a woman? These are the travels of her. Selecting a new companion; giving her a first trip into the Tardis; meeting the Eleventh Doctor & defeating the Dalek empire again.
1. The Changing Regeneration

The Female Doctor Chronicles:

Series One - The Changing Regeneration

"**It's Christmas, yet again!" **The Doctor shouted, he was frustrated.

_The Eleventh Doctor opened the doors, groaning in pain trying to step a couple of steps to the Time Rotor. He was dying after 700 years (which is old enough for a incarnation). Away from the console he starts to remember his companions. Rory; Clara (two versions of her) and Amelia Pond. Sweet Amelia Pond... His image of her was flooding his mind as he started to regenerate. Then his body started to grow and shrink in places as he entered his twelfth body. The Doctor slowed went to walk into a mirror he installed in his room but then he noticed that he was walking and then he spoke._

"**Now that is interesting**" He muttered, to then start running over to the mirror. He looked in the mirror to see a ginger red head with brown eyes to find out she has the body of Amy Pond.

"**I'm finally ginger!"** She shouts as she jumps into the air. She then went to the wardrobe and took all of her previous incarnations clothes and found a bra for her new bouncy breasts. She then found some black tracksuit bottoms, and then some high heeled boots.

After finding a red shirt and a black jacket, which was Gwen Cooper's. The Doctor had to get used to this new life of saving civilizations as a Time Lady.

"**Right, where first for a test drive?"**

_The Tardis landed on the moon and the Doctor opened the doors of the Tardis, as she tred on the moon._

**"The red planet."  
**

_The Doctor looks over a crater rim and down onto the Earth._

**"Oh, beautiful!"_  
_**

_The Tardis then went onto it's way through time and space with a new Doctor at the realms.  
_


	2. The Woman In The Prison

The Female 12th Doctor Chronicles:

Series One - The Woman In The Prison

_The 12__th__ Doctor looked in the mirror, looking at her sassy good feminine looks. She thought to herself, "Being a woman is hard. Maybe I should go on a big adventure!" She dashed off to the Tardis to set off to a new bigger adventure. As the Tardis landed, she looked at the scanner. It was bog standard London, she didn't understand this._

"**I set the Tardis for a different planet." **The Doctor complained as she went outside into a prison block, which was empty, 20 years empty. She searched the area before hearing a whimpering sound, which was from a human. She found a teenager, 17 years old at least scared to death.

"**Please don't hurt me!" **The teenager told the Doctor before standing up. The Doctor started to carry her back to the Tardis.

"**Who are you and why were you scared?" **The Doctor asked the teenager.

"**Jane and something killed my boyfriend!" **The teenager replied before starting to sob.

"**It's allright, Jane. Come with me back to my spaceship and I'll sort you out." **The Doctor said to Jane, who was still sobbing with her eyes full of water as they went back to the Tardis. Jane then let go of the Doctor with no wet eyes and started to walk around the box as the Doctor put in the key.

"**How are you going to sort me out in that small box, Miss?" **Jane requested two answers.

"**My name is the Doctor and you better look inside, Jane." **The Doctor responded when Jane went inside the Tardis she was amazed! How can a big room fit in a small box? The Doctor told her to sit down and she did on a comfy seat.

"**Tell me what happened, before your boyfriend got killed." **The Doctor questioned her.

"**Well... I was following my boyfriend from my home, as he wanted to go inside the prison. I thought he was crazy! So I followed him into it; he told me to stay outside until he came back, I waited about half an hour before I decided to go in. When I finally found him, he was laying on the floor dead! Then I went to a place to sob and then I heard a wheezing groaning sound and saw a blue box." **Jane read the whole story from her head.

_As the Doctor started to think, Jane turned a bit pale._

"**Doctor! Do you have a toilet?" **Jane requested.

"**Yes, down that hall and to the left." **The Doctor pointed to the hall.

_Jane ran quickly to the toilet, locking herself inside so no one could hear her. She pulled her hand from her pockets to reveal her phone, the recent number was 0800, 000, 666. She called it._

"**Hello, this is Jane. Are you there?" **Jane asked the user on the other line.

"**What do you want?**" A voice replied on the other side.

"**The Doctor has been sighted and I have told the story you said to tell. The Doctor seems to have regenerated into a new incarnation." **Jane gave the user the details.

"**What does this new incarnation look like?" **The voice shouted.

"**Well... A woman with long ginger hair and black jacket with a red shirt, tracksuit trousers and black high heels." **Jane listed the clothes.

"**Make sure she comes to the house." **The voice reminds her before Jane shut off her phone and went back to the Doctor, **"May I be allowed to go home, Doctor?" **

"**Okay then, what is your address?" **The Doctor enquired her plea.

"**London, Kensington. Number 69" **Jane briefed up her address before the Doctor made the Tardis wheeze and groan again. It disappeared out of existence in the prison and into Number 69's bedroom.

"**I shall be off then." **The Doctor tells Jane before she hears some grunting noises. **"Or, maybe not at all."**

_The two women walked to the basement and kept hearing the grunts loader and loader until they reach the door to find out there is a light switch, The Doctor turns it on to find there are a couple of the family Slitheen's._

"**Why is there four of Raxacoricofallapatorians underneath your basement?" **The Doctor requested Jane's aliens.

"**Five." **Jane replied.

"**I counted four." **The Doctor recounted.

"**You haven't met up with the right technology yet." **Jane added onto her sentence before unzipping her forehead to reveal a fifth Slitheen. **"How sad are you? You actually believed my fake story? There was no boyfriend, it was me. Even your beloved Sarah Jane Smith and her sappy son, Luke would even though it was me. Me and my four friends are going to kill you now."**

_If only the Doctor went to a different planet._

_The Doctor started to run up the stairs, passing the Slitheen who were right on The Doctor's trail. She ran off to the Tardis, which she shot through getting at the controls to lock the door. The Slitheen bumped into the door._

"**Deadlocked, Now goodbye!" **The Doctor shouted at them as she left the area and checked on the scanner to see if Jane had any friends before she apparently died. The scanner searched through the names until it found her best friend, Adele Jackson who was now living in New York.

The Tardis materialized on Liberty Island, The Doctor looked carefully at the Statue Of Liberty and went on a ferry over to Manhattan; according to the Tardis she lived on Dey Street. The Doctor found the address finally and knocked on the door. "**Hello? Who the hell is this?" **Adele shouted until she opened the door. "**My name is The Doctor and you must be Adele Jackson."** The Doctor introduced herself to Adele.

"**I need to come with me, It's because of your friend Jane." **

Adele then locked the door and ran with the Doctor all the way to the New York Ferry, which they took as The Doctor ran off to the Tardis. Adele was bewildered at what the Doctor is doing.

"**What is in this box?"** Adele asked. The Doctor finally opened the door.

"**Take a long look outside and then inside." **The Doctor hyped up for the response, so she ran out and then back inside.

**"This is a optical illusion right?" **Adele answered back, running out of breath.

The Doctor started to operate the Tardis controls to show Adele what she was missing out on until The Doctor stopped at the usual Tardis lever. "**I need some help with this lever, it's stuck." **The Doctor requested. "**What do I do?" **Adele let answer go to her mouth.

"**Hold the lever down with me." **The Doctor told her, looking with trust.

_As she __put her hand down, they pulled the lever down to start the time rotor that starts the magnificent beast of a ship. _

**"Right, I need you to run down to the kitchen. Which you go down those stairs; turn left, turn right and then the first room you see."** The Doctor orders Adele before the reach their destination.

_LONDON,_

_KENSINGTON_

_ABOUT A HOUR AFTER THE DOCTOR FIRST ARRIVED..._

**"Can you here that?"** One of the Raxacoricofallapatorians said.

**"One of you guys, go and check."** One of the other Raxacoricofallapatorians replied.

_One of the Slitheen went upstairs before getting sprayed on with vinegar._

**"Score 1 for the Team of the Doctor!"** Adele roared which called all the other Raxacoricofallapatorians to come up.

_Each of the three Raxacoricofallapatorians (except Jane) died & then Jane came up._

**"Oh look you it is... The Doctor, trying again and who is your friennd?"** Jane  
started talking before the last bucket was thrown.

**"Sayonara, you green..."** Adele shouted before letting the Doctor go to the basement.

**"Meet me back at the Tardis"** The Doctor ordered.

_As Adele ran back, the Doctor ran to the basement and picked up the skin of Jane. While touching the button of her Sonic Screwdriver, The Doctor blew up the house and escaped._

**"So, Adele. All of time and space, where do you want to start?"** The Doctor requested.

**"I heard there was the five sand moons of The Castellan System."** Adele recommended.

_The Doctor set the co – ordinates off for the five sand moons!_

**Next Time:**

_They open the door to a hallway for a school._

**"School, judging by the area; North American."** Adele explained.

**"It's Saturday the 15****th**** of June 2013, around about 2 weeks after this school closed." **The Doctor says while looking at her watch.

**"How can schools be closed in June?"** Adele tells her.


	3. The Girl Who Ate Too Much

The Twelfth Doctor Chronicles:

Series One - The Girl Who Ate Too Much.

"**Right, the five sand moons of The Castellan System is outside those doors, Adele."** The Doctor told her the destination before Adele came outside.

_Then she went outside, displeased at the real scenery. A cupboard full of cleaning stuff, a janitor's cupboard._

**"Or either known as a cupboard, Doctor"** Adele answered.

"**How? I directly set it for the five sand moons of The Castellan System"** The Doctor explains. **"Is the Tardis having faults again? Maybe I could fix it."**

_They open the door to a hallway for a school._

**"School, judging by the area; North American."** Adele explained.

**"It's Saturday the 15****th**** of June 2013, around about 2 weeks after this school closed." **The Doctor says while looking at her watch.

**"How can schools be closed in June?"** Adele tells her.

**"Well, you know how back in the United Kingdom they're schools don't close until July. North American schools never close one day from September to June; then the students have three months before the school year starts all over again." **The Doctor explains until a scream shrouds both The Doctor and Adele's ears as they quickly run to the girl's toilets to find a schoolgirl with a huge belly in front of them.

"**Um, hello. Erm... Do you know where the screaming came from?"** The Doctor asks the girl.

"**Err... no I haven't!" **The girl answers.

_The Doctor and Adele are staring at the stomach as they move back to the Tardis, never to talk about this again._

**"Silence, you ignorant lifeform"** The schoolgirl tells her stomach.

**"Who are you?"** The victim says its last words.

**"The last thing you will ever see."** The schoolgirl tells her victim before digesting her quickly and her stomach reverts back to her normal size and then the girl farts.

**"That was a disgusting waste of the bowel, why do humans do that? Is it because they have to?" **The girl comments on the fart.

"**Okay never speak of that again."** Adele whispered.

"**Yes, I know Adele. You don't wonder if that was an alien in disguise?"** The Doctor responded back.

"**Kylothian?, The last one landed about 11 years ago?"** Adele added.

**"Have you been watching Men In Black II?"** The Doctor warned her.

**"I'm a fan of the series!" **Adele let go of her theories.

_Then they run back to the Tardis._

**"July 2, 2002. That was the date."**

Adele tells her.

**"Here we go!"** The Doctor shouts as the Tardis goes to it's destination. While on their way, it finds the Kylothian ship on it's way to 2002 Manhattan. The Tardis crashes alongside it.

**"Where the hell are we going?"** Adele asks the destination.

**"Manhattan; New York; United States of America; July 2, 2002 at around about 22:46pm."** The Doctor explains as she locks on with the Tardis. **"****I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go."**

_Bang!_**  
**  
**"Okay, No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."** The Doctor shouts as the two traveling ships collide until the Tardis lands 100 yards away, the Doctor and Adele sneaked out to see the now newly formed Kylothian in a place with a magazine.

"**Hey, pretty lady."** A stalker asks Serleena

_He __licks her_

"**You taste good."** He examines.

"**Yeah, you too." **Serleena smirks whoeats him whole, the Doctor and Adele in disgust as they look at what has happened to the stalker and how the Kylothian had eaten him whole, but they looked at Serleena who now has a big bulging stomach, then she turned around and puked the stalker out. The Doctor shrugs before checking her jacket pocket for the sonic screwdriver as she rushes off to the Tardis to check the screwdriver's readings.

"**Okay, I've had a look and..."** The Doctor starts to say before she starts to get a depressing look "It's the same creature." She finishes off.

**He makes sure he goes back to that school.**

"**You've got to be bait for this trap."** The Doctor assures Adele.

**"Do you have a gun?" **Adele asked.

_She has a gun and then whistles. Serleena then hears this and runs towards Adele._

"**Run!"** The Doctor shouts.

_The Doctor and Adele start to run to the end of the corridor and they find the spaceship._

"**What are you doing on a level 5 planet, Serleena?"** The Doctor demands.

**"Allright, I will explain for you two. My Kylothian ship landed in 2002. I was stuck there so I invaded the form of a lingerie model, nothing happened for a year so I stole another form inside the stomach of a pregnant woman.** **Then I killed a little girl. It was all for that Light Of Zartha. I completely missed it and was banished back home."** Serleena explained.

"**Did you just say The Light Of Zartha?" **The Doctor overheard.  
**"You know what, I'm being just nice enough today to send back over to get it."**

"**Really?"** Serleena gasped and hugged the Doctor as the three went back into the Tardis.

_As the Doctor chose the co-ordinates back to 2002, but late on July 3__rd__ & as he watched her wave goodbye he asked Adele._

"**Is the five sand moons of The Castellan System, still allright with you?" **

"**I want the future, not a couple of days mind. I mean years."** Adele asked politely.

_The Doctor thought for a minute and then raced back to the Tardis._


	4. The Paradox World

THE TWELFTH DOCTOR CHRONICLES

TRAVELERS IN TIME

_The Doctor rushed off to the Tardis as when Adele caught up, The Doctor shouted. Carrying straight on from the last episode. The Doctor and Rose are lit in green light from the time rotor. _

**"Right then, Adele Jackson, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Forwards in time. It's your choice. ****How about 2015?" **The Doctor

"**You're kidding." **Adele sarcastically tells her.

"**That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?**" The Doctor agrees

"**Fine by me." **Adele answers.

_A few seconds of travel._

"**2017: August 3****rd****" **The Doctor submits another destination.

"I want to meet a person and well she or he is called Mako." Adele begged.

"**Okay then..." **The Doctor agreed.

He let the Tardis flow to California. Saturday - July 22nd 2017 1:07PM California

"**There you go. Step outside those doors, it's Saturday, August 3rd 2017, California, right now Mako [shudders] is making his/her third next film after Paradox Alice." **The Doctor explains the date.

_Adele takes her first steps outside in the future as she shouts._

"**Are you sure you didn't get the date wrong by sending me to August 3rd 3017 or something?"**

_The Doctor quickly runs off to the location; she is right; it looks like 3017._

"**No, I got it right for once. Thursday, August 3rd 2017." **The Doctor explains.

_Two people are watching them quite away_

"**Are you sure that will be you?" **One of the people asks the other one.

"**Yeah, they are going to ride down the mountain while we are going to fly." **The other person tells him.

"**I found some wood to ride down." **The Doctor reminds Adele.

_The Doctor goes first down the mountain, followed by Adele and the two unknown people use flying suits._

"**Hey Doctor, have you seen the two people up there?" **Adele whispered.

_They got to the bottom of the mountain and find Mako._

"**Mako!"** Adele screamed which causes him to jump off a cliff.

_The Doctor seems pissed off now, because she just did that._

"**There were two people flying before over there." **Adele recalls.

They go through the be – ridden town, every street.

"**Where the hell are they then?"** The Doctor asks her.

"**Right behind you." **The second person from before tells them. He is wearing the Eleventh Doctor's get up because he is the Eleventh Doctor and behind him is his companion Adam.

"**What?" **The Twelfth Doctor shouted.

_What the hell is going on?_

**PART 2**

"**How can you be here?" **The Twelfth Doctor asks her predecessor of the events.

"**Me and Adam came here first, lost the Tardis to a mythical being and starting following you." **Her predecessor reminds his successor.

_She started to remember... He was the one to make the Tardis land in the prison, off course to the American school and now he has made this hellhole of 2017._

"**Come inside the Tardis for a minute..." **The Twelfth Doctor thought for a minute.

_As they were all walking back to the Tardis, The Twelfth Doctor was talking to the Eleventh and Adam was talking to Adele. As they go in, the Eleventh Doctor explains a plan._

"**Okay, my plan is not ingenious or clever. But it's a plan." **He explains.

"**Me and my future self will upload our sonic screwdrivers into the Tardis and then make a trip back to here to check the damages."**

_Only his future self thought it was a good idea. It's ready to get started.  
A couple of hours have passed and the final preparations are beginning. _

"**So how did you regenerate? I just wanted to know." **The Eleventh spoke.

"**I started to remember Amy and it just came into my body for some reason." **The Twelfth quietly replied.  
_The machine was ready then, all they had to do now was make a return trip to 2017 and finish the day off. A quick trip they did and they all waited in the old machine._

_Outside, it was better. Not the hellhole but as 2017 would go as the Tardis_ _dematerialized onto it's next adventure. _

"**Don't worry Adele. They're going to get thrown out." **The Twelfth Doctor sighed.

_The Eleventh and Adam gasped at this. Where are they getting thrown out?_


	5. The Parting Of The Ways

The Female Doctor Chronicles

Series One Finale - The Parting Of The Ways

_The Eleventh Doctor and Adam are thrown out because they messed up last time... The Tardis leaves without them._

**"Is the last we see of them, Doctor?"** Adele asked the Doctor.

**"Maybe? Maybe not? I'm not sure, Adele."** The Doctor answered.

_The Doctor stopped feeling worried and started the Tardis up again. _

**"Okay then, right. I'm taking you on a mystery ride somewhere! We don't know where we are going!"** The Doctor then explained. "But we've got the rest of our life's to do it!"

_They land in the Torchwood Tower from Army Of Ghosts & Doomsday. But there is no 10__th__ Doctor this time._

_The Doctor gets to the window in time to see the Ark shooting out Daleks in all directions as it spins around. _

**"What are those?"** Adele asks the Doctor.

**"Millions upon Millions of Daleks."** The Doctor adds to the question.

_A bright light comes out of the breach and a strong wind rushes into it, sucking the first Daleks through the windows and into itself. The Doctor and Adele are holding on to the levers as the Tardis starts to get pulled in.  
_  
**"Emergency!"** The Daleks shout.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" The Doctor laughs as Cybermen all over the world are lifted off their feet and into the air. There is a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen all being sucked through the one broken window into the Void.

_Adele's lever moves a little._ _The suction starts to decrease. Adele has to grab the lever and pull it, but she and it are being dragged the wrong way._

**"I've got to get it upright!"** Adele tells the Doctor.

_Somehow she manages it, the suction builds up. Adele is being pulled horizontally towards the Void. The Doctor cannot reach her as her fingers finally slip from the lever handle. But she holds onto the Tardis and she is also sucked in. The duo both appears in a white world._

**"What the hell is this place?"** Adele asks the Doctor on the white world.

**"It's between the Void and the real world. By the looks of it, we have 15 minutes before the Void bleeds out."** The Doctor explains. **"It's got to be closed off."**

**"Take me with you."** Adele begs.

**"I only know how to shut it down."** The Doctor says.

**"Am I ever going to see you again?"** Adele delivers, while crying.

**"You can't." **The Doctor said, quietly.

**"What are you going to do?"**

**"Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords.**" The Doctor finished.

**"This must be a farewell, Goodbye Doctor."** Adele said, still sobbing.

**"Sayonara, faithful companion."**

_The Doctor goes back into the Tardis and dematerialises. She goes back into the Torchwood Tower and shuts any kind of travel to the Void._

For once in my life, I don't know what to do.


End file.
